Decisions
by PutMyFeetInTheWater
Summary: Post Eclipse. Nicole never wanted to move, but of course she has no choice.What will she find when she moves to Forks? New friends, new lover, werewolves, vampires or will she not accept anyone to know her.Imprint story between Nicole and a wolf.But who
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the prologue and the first chapter of "Decisions." This is the second story I am writing at the moment and there for my second priority. I will try very hard to update the two stories at the same time and try to update at least once a week. Hope you enjoy this story and if you like this one, you should read my other stories too. Also all characters and themes belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the characters I add in. Hope you enjoy and please review! **

**Prologue**

My last day of city lights, my last day of happiness, spent inside the four walls of my room. My plain walls stared at me as I lay, curled in a ball, on my bed. Usually my walls were covered in pictures of my life and posters of my idols. But that day, my walls were like my life, dead. Dead from happiness, dead from light. Nothing would be light once I left, I would be living in a place of darkness. A place of rain and nothing more, or that is what my research led me to think.

I asked, no pleaded, my mother to reconsider but she wouldn't listen. She knew she would be ruining my life, killing me of my happiness, but of course what did it matter to her. She would still get to teach, and she would get to see my father more than once a month. But what was in it for me? Leave my friends, the love of my life and start a new school in the middle of the last semester.

"_You're a smart girl, you'll do fine,"_ were my mothers words. But what about my friends? It wasn't like in her time, when you could just make friends by complimenting them. It was the 21st century and it wasn't easy to make friends.

I let another sob run through my body and turned to my other side. Even if I could make friends, I was still leaving the most important person in my life behind.

Brandon.

Since the beginning of grade 10 we had been a steady couple. We rarely fought and even when we did, making up wasn't easy. My mother didn't know the kind of chemistry we had and she seemed to ruin it by making me move. And what could she give me, nothing that's it.

I sighed and sat up to look at my clock. The red letters read 11:36 PM. I slammed my head against my pillow again.

My mother was late coming home from her "going away" party. She told me that she would be home by 11 but of course she was late. Not like she had anything important waiting for her at home. Only me, and who really cared about me?

I shouldn't have been thinking that. People did care about me but I just didn't listen to it. My mother had invited me to the party, but I told her I was going on my last date with Brandon. Brandon also asked me on a last date, but I told him I had a going away party to go to. Yes I lied to both of them but I couldn't blame myself. How could I go to a party about leaving, when I was depressed about leaving? That would be like bringing presents to a funeral…

And I was in a bad mental shape to go out with Brandon. He knew me to well and would see right through my shield, see how much I didn't want to go even though I told everyone I did. Also I thought that, maybe, it would be easier to leave without big goodbyes. I knew I was just lying to myself; it would be just as hard.

I heard a car pull up and walked grimly to my window. A bright yellow cab stood out in the darkness. My mother was home.

I wanted to pull down my blinds, but unfortunately they were gone, like everything else. As I made my way down the hallway I heard my mother stomp in through the front door.

"Nicole, are you home?' she shouted as I came into view. She smiled at me and I faked a smile.

"Aren't you excited to leave New York? Get out to Forks, where we can actually see the stars." My mother was very giddy that we were leaving the next day. Everything we were keeping when we moved, were already on a truck to our new house in Forks Washington. We were to fly to Seattle tomorrow morning and then bus down to Forks.

"Excited isn't really the right word," I mumbled and waved to my mother, "'night mom."

"Wait a minute Nicole." I picked up my head to see my mother smiling again. I nodded.

"It'll be great in Forks. Your father really likes it and he says his job is permanent there. Won't it be great not having to move anymore and seeing your father everyday?"

"That's what he said last time," I said, to low for my mother to hear. My first home was in Tucson Arizona but my father was offered a job in New York. He first living away from me and my mother but then his job became "permanent." We then moved up to New York and I've lived there since then. My father hasn't though. A couple years after we moved to New York, my father was moved to a job somewhere up in Canada. After than he was moved many times until he ended up in Forks. Now it was a "permanent" location again.

I nodded to my mother and stumbled off to bed, knowing sleep wouldn't come to me.

**Chapter One.**

I knew life in Forks would be bad the moment I stepped out of the bus. No I knew it was going to be bad the moment I got into the bus. I ended up not sitting beside my mother but instead some kid, well teenager since he claimed he was 14. The kid wouldn't shut up. He talked and talked about who knows what. It seemed he had told me his whole life story by the time we got off the bus.

"Bye Nicole," he shouted to me as I hurried to get out of the rain. Out of politeness I turned and waved back to him.

"Bye…" I paused and tried to remember his name.

"Seth!" he shouted back and I nodded back to him.

Once inside the bus station I tracked the room with my eyes to find my mother. She was nowhere in sight. I sighed and decided I would do without her for then. I walked swiftly to retrieve my bags and still, after I got them, I couldn't find my mother.

I rolled my eyes, picked up my bags and practically ran to the costumer service desk. Stupidly I kept my eyes on the ground while I walked and soon hit a wall. I fell to the ground and dropped my bags from the impact and felt my cheeks redden in a second.

_Great start to Forks. _I thought to myself sarcastically. _I haven't even been here for more than an hour and embarrassed myself._

I quickly got myself to my feet and saw that it wasn't a wall I hit, but a very…big man. I cursed silently to myself and looked up at the man. He was looking down at me, his big brown eyes filled with wonder, a small smile on his face. I smiled up at him and turned quickly, freaked out by how he was looking at me. It wasn't normal. Most people you didn't know looked at you friendly but not as friendly as him. He looked at me like I was his newborn baby and no one should look at you like that.

I quickly started to walk the opposite direction the man was and looked around, wanting to spot my mother badly.

Finally I spotted her. She was standing with my father, their lips tied together in their embrace. I felt like barfing but quickly ran toward them. Before I could get to them a warm arm grabbed my shoulder. I knew who it was before I turned.

The man stood beside me, his eyes still filled with wonder, but now a frown was set on his lips.

"Yes," I said quite rudely keeping my voice from cracking like it usually did when I was scared or upset. And this time I was both.

"Are you new to Forks?" the man asked in a husky voice. The voice wasn't frightening but it wasn't soothing.

"Yea, and you care why?" I asked my voice cracking on "you."

"It's just I've never seen you around before. I'm…"

"Nicole there you are, I was looking everywhere for you!" my mothers worried voice yelled from across the room. For once in my life I was glad my mother was around even if what she had said was a lie.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry bye," I said making a break for it. I ran to my mother and caught my breath once I got to her.

"Hey mom. Hi dad, I've missed you. Can we leave, like now?" My parents exchanged confused looks as I made my way for the door.

"What's the rush Nicole?" My mother asked, many steps behind me.

"Oh, just want to see the new house. I'm really…excited." Lies, lies and more lies.

"Okay, okay. Well slow down." I slowed down and let my parents catch up to me.

Finally I was out the door, into the pouring rain. The fresh air calmed me down a bit, but I still couldn't get the thoughts of that strange man out of my head.

**I hope you enjoyed it and please, please, PLEASE review to tell me what you think. I will try to update ASAP. Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up now. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter and please review!**

I stared out the window of my father's car as we drove slowly down the highway. My father was explaining to my mother and me all about Forks and the little reservation called La Push. From what I heard, and that's not much at all, my mother got the details wrong and I wasn't living in Forks, I was living in La Push. Really I didn't care; I was too upset about leaving in the first place.

As we pulled up to my new house I noticed it was smaller then my old house but I had to admit it was prettier. It had a homey feeling. I bit down on my lip, reminding myself that nothing was supposed to make me happy here. No one, nothing.

Once inside I fell even more in love with the house, even though it wasn't in New York. The interior was nice neutral colors and everything went together.

"So what do you guys think?" My father asked us. My mother enthusiastically answered with some common answer. I only nodded.

"Your room is down that hall Nicole, third door on the left." I looked where he pointed and walked slowly down the narrow hallway. I counted the doors as we passed, both doors other than mine on the left were closets, and opened my door.

The walls were bare, but a nice pink/purple color. The bed took up most of the room but there was a small desk in a corner with a laptop sitting atop it. Beside the laptop was a cordless phone and a small desk lamp.

Other than the closet that was all there was to the room.

"You like it?" My dad asked, somehow being behind me. I turned and smiled up at him, giving him a nod. He smiled back and left me alone in my room.

The next day, an unfortunate Monday, I had to go to school. My parents didn't care that I had ju7st moved in, they told me I had to catch up. What happened to me being "a smart girl?"

As I walked to school, a short distance but still horrible in the rain, I worried about if people were going to like me or not. I sort of hoped Seth would be there, because at least he liked me, but then again I didn't want to hear his stories again.

I was very glad that the man I had sort of met yesterday looked to old to be in school, or else there would be something else to worry about.

As I got into the school I felt many pairs of eyes on me. I expected that, but that didn't mean I wanted it. The stares made me feel self-conscious but I sucked it up and walked to the office.

In the office was a short girl wearing skinnies and a very bright colored shirt. She smiled at me as I made my way to the lady sitting at the desk. The lady looked at me in a way that made me want to crawl into a hole to hide from her.

"May I help you?" she asked her voice just as frightening as her stare.

"I'm Nicole and I'm new." My voice cracked.

"What's your name child?" She asked.

"Nicole Bass," I answered quietly. Her face lite up.

"Ah yes. Danielle here is the new student who'll be following you around today. Danielle has all of the things you need. Hope you have a great day." I turned to see that the strange looking girl would show me around. I tested a smile on her and she gave me one right back.

"Nice to meet you Nicole. I think we'll be great friends." I nodded at her kind words but knew in my heart that that would never happen.

As I made my way through the day I barely got a glimpse of the school. Danielle and I were always aloud to leave early so I could understand better. I wasn't able to see any students other then the ones in my classes.

My last class before lunch was probably the worst and the longest. For one it was Algebra. Two it was the class before lunch. Three Danielle didn't have this class, not that I really liked her company. And four that man, well I guess boy, from the bus station was there.

I wasn't late for class, but almost everyone was in class. I walked up to the teacher, not even glimpsing at the class and he told me to go take a seat beside Embry. I nodded and wondered what type of a name that was. As I took my seat I noticed he resembled the man at the bus station a lot but he was slimmer. He was probably related, I thought.

Once I was seated, the class still hadn't started, Embry turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Embry. You are…?" I rolled my eyes, shouldn't I have been the gossip of the small school.

"Nicole," I answered in a monotone voice. Embry nodded and laughed to himself. I wanted to ask him why, but someone caught my eye.

The man from the bus stop was sitting on my other side, wearing the same face as the day before.

All throughout class the staring didn't stop, but luckily he couldn't talk to me because of the teacher. I tried to keep my face down the whole time during class so I wouldn't be able to meet his stare but the teacher made us take notes. That made it very difficult to try to forget about the staring boy.

Once the bell rang I rushed to get out of the class but wasn't fast enough. The boy grabbed my books and smiled widely. I felt fear growing inside me.

"I'm Jacob," the boy said. I nodded and tried to take my books from him. He didn't let me so I decided he could take them to my locker.

At my locker Danielle was waiting. She looked at me and then back to Jacob, trying to make some connection.

Once my locker was open I threw my books inside and quickly locked my locker.

As we made our way to the cafeteria, both Jacob and Danielle not leaving me, I prayed for them to leave. Of course they didn't.

"Are you going to sit with me?" Danielle asked as I set my food down on an empty table. I shook my head.

"No, I…I just want to be alone." Danielle nodded and left. Jacob also got the idea and left too.

I sighed when I was finally alone. I sat at a completely empty table and I loved it. I questioned myself if I was going antisocial.

"Nicole! I thought you said Forks!" A voice I didn't want to hear shouted at me from across the room. Seth ran toward me and pulled up a chair. I closed my eyes and wished for death, but instead of death I got nothing.

"I really didn't know you were coming to La Push. This is wonderful. Now we can be best friends. Life is going to be so much better with you being here." I sighed and bit down on my lip.

Seth kept talking on and on about me and him and La Push. I really didn't listen and he never needed a answer. Only once did he make me speak.

"So Nicole, 'wanna hear the story about how La Push got its name."

"Fine tell me," I answered and stayed listening just incase he wanted an answer from me again.

"Okay, well it's not the real thing, cause that would be a very boring story. But anyways, a long, long, long time ago this French guy and his pregnant wife were traveling and they came across La Push but it was unmapped. Just then his wife went into labour. The man had now idea what to do so he just started screaming. 'LA PUSH, LA PUSH, LA PUSH, LA PUSH' he screamed and it hit him. That land would be called La Push."

I couldn't help it and let a few giggle escape. Seth smiled happy to see his joke made me laugh. I had to admit, Seth was probably my favorite person I had met in La Push.

The rest of the day was very non-important until I was walking home. I had just made it to the highway when a van pulled up beside me. The window rolled down to show Jared, a boy I had met in gym class, driving. I smiled at him but kept walking.

"Hey Nicole want a ride home?" Jared shouted once I got a little while away. I turned around and gave in. As I climbed into the van I noticed it wasn't only Jared, but his girlfriend Kim, Seth and…Jacob.

I ended up sitting between Seth and Jacob. Seth chattered away happily and Jacob just stared. I totally regretted getting into this van.

"Okay so my mom was like in the hospital bed and my dad was beside her screaming. My grandma was there filming and, oh it was so funny. My dad was like 'PUSH, PUSH, PUSH' and…"

"Can I please just get out here?" I shouted, interrupting Seth as he told me his birth story. Jared slammed on his break and I jumped out of the van. Seth opened the back window.

"But I haven't even gotten to the best part. I'm not even out yet!" the van zoomed away.

** REVIEW!! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up. Enjoy and please review.**

As I walked the rest of the way home, not even a five-minute walk, I tried to think of a way I could make my mom take me home. Of course she would never listen to any idea I said but it was a good way to keep my mind busy.

Once I got home, both my mother and father already home, I told them I had a lot of homework and got away to my room without a "how was your day." And anyways it wasn't like I was lying; I did have a lot of homework since my classes had already started many projects I had to catch up with.

Doing my homework really wasn't bad at all. It kept my mind occupied and gave me something useful to do. I finished all of the work around 5:30 and decided I would give Brandon a call. I really missed him already and it would've been nice to hear his voice.

As I dialed his all to familiar number, having to put the 3-digit area code in front, I prayed for him to be home. I wanted to tell him all about school and the creepy boy. I guessed I would tell him about Seth too, but he didn't matter as much.

When the phone finally started ringing my heart accelerated. I was so close to hearing his voice, just seconds away…

"Hello," Brandon answered, his voice filled with love like it always was. He must've looked at his caller id, or knowing I was going to be calling.

"Brandon," I answered, tears filling my eyes. I hadn't noticed how much I missed him; since I was try to hide all emotion I had.

"Nicole, I miss you so much too. Just don't cry, we'll see each other soon. You'll visit during summer, or I will and then only a year and we'll be out of school don't cry..." I could hear his voice filling with sadness just like mine as he droned on about not crying and seeing each other soon.

"Brandon, it's so hard being away from you. I miss you so much and, and, Brandon…" my voice trailed off as more sobs filled my chest.

"Nicole it's okay, it's okay. I know how hard it is believe me. School without you is hell. So hard to get through and…" Brandon was also having trouble with words but what he said reminded me of the reason I was calling him. I had to tell him about school and Jacob. He needed to know, because maybe he could tell my mom about Jacob and we could go home…

"Brandon," I said once my tears were being held back, "I need to tell you about school here. It's horrible and so are the people here."

"Awe baby, what happened? Tell me everything. I'll come and kidnap you if you need it 'cause I don't want you to be hurting."

"Well this kid named Jacob he's a freak. He stares at me and never stops. It really creeps me out because he stares at me like he's in love with me." I heard Brandon growl on the other line.

"Stay away from him until summer. School ends the beginning of June here, so I'll come and get you. That Jacob kid will be hurting. He shouldn't be looking at you like that, he should know you're mine."

"Thanks Brandon. I love you more than anything. You are my life and it hurts to be away from you. And I'll try to stay away from him and please come to see me as so as possible. I love you so much."

"I know Nicole, I know. I love you too and…I just can't describe how much I miss you. But I better be going. Work starts in 30 minutes. It sucks be three hours apart…"

"Yeah I know. Well if you better go than bye. I'll try to call you later this week. I'll miss you everyday. Love you."

"Yeah I'll be waiting everyday for your call. I love you so much. Bye Nicole."

"Bye." The line went dead and I slowly placed the phone on the charger. I already missed Brandon's voice, even though I had just heard it. He said he would come and get me in the summer. I hope he meant it, cause I missed him like hell.

Three quick knocks rammed against my door.

"Come in," I said, no emotion leaving my mouth. I didn't turn to see who came into my room but stayed lying on my bed, back turned away from the door.

"Wow, you don't even know who you let in the door. It could've been a murderer," a deep, familiar voice said. I froze.

Who let Jacob, the creepy boy into my house and then to my room? I cussed in my head.

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter isn't very long because I have very bad writers block sorry. Well enjoy anyways.

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that Jacob being in my room was just in my imagination. Nothing happened. I could still feel his presence, feel the heat that radiated from his body. I sobbed silently in my mind, wishing I were safely at home in New York.

"What do I get no greeting?" his deep voice echoed in my ears. I didn't reply but did bite down on my lip until I drew blood.

"Okay then… Well you can just listen while I talk to you," Jacob said after he knew no words would be leaving my mouth. "So I am really sorry if I seem a little strange. It's really not my fault you know. I really don't know what I am going to do to get you to talk… Oh well I noticed at lunch that Seth got to make you laugh, so maybe I can. What's a good joke… hmm…" Jacob droned on. Talking about how he knew I didn't like him and how he wished I would like him. How he wanted me to contribute to the conversation. And always trying to make me laugh by telling very lame jokes.

Finally after, oh I don't know, 10 minutes of his non-stop, pointless talking I turned around on my bed to where he stood. When he noticed my movement he fell silent.

After I was turned to face him I sat up and brought my knees up to my chest. I dropped my head into my knees and sighed. Jacob stayed silent all throughout this.

"Is that all you want?" I asked in a monotone voice keeping my head in my knees.

"Well, I, well I wanted to, you know, talk to you." I sighed again.

"Okay so talk," I said my voice filling with some emotion, well not really emotion but a tone, rudeness.

"Will you answer though? Because I don't want to talk and not get answers."

"Yes I will answer." I sighed again.

"Well okay then. So how are you liking La Push?" I rolled my eyes.

"I hate it. Never wanted to come and now all I want to do is leave."

"Oh, well um, why? Isn't there anything at all that you like about it? You and Seth seem to get along, do you like him?"

"Well I was forced to leave everything I love in New York. I had to leave my car, my friends, and my boyfriend. And no everything here is horrible. Too much rain and boring as hell. And such Seth is a nice kid, but he isn't someone I would say I like." I knew I was being pretty rude but it was the truth.

Jacob stayed silent for a long while. I wasn't sure if he left or was just super quiet. I slowly lifted my head to see Jacob standing there, looking a bit lost. And also sort of hurt. I hoped he wasn't one of those people who got offended when you said something about their hometown…

"You said you don't have a car anymore? I build cars I could build you one?" Jacob whispered looking at me.

"Um, well, you don't have to. I don't need one. Not like I have anywhere to go," I whispered back.

I had to admit he was nice to offer that to me. Someone who was being very rude to him.

"No it's okay I can make you one. It's not hard. Consider it a welcome gift." My eyes widened. Why on earth would he do that?

"Um well if you want too…" I started but was interrupted.

"Yeah I will,' Jacob paused, then continued, "you said you had a boyfriend…"

"Yeah. I was talking to him before you came in." Why did he care?

"Oh. Well I better go now…" I nodded and waved to him.

"Bye." Jacob waved back, a wide smile crossing his face.

"Bye Nicole."

Once Jacob was out of my room, I slowly lay back down on my bed and closed my eyes. Why did life have to be so hard?

**Review please, even though the chapter SUCKED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, but here it is!!! Review please!**

The next day at school was very uneventful, but usually school is. The only difference between Monday and Tuesday was lunchtime. Instead of getting to sit alone at lunch, I was accompanied by a herd of tall boys.

Jacob was amidst them and sat beside me.

"Hey," Jacob said as he pulled his chair out and sat down.

"Hi," I answered back in a quiet voice. I hated it how nice he was being to me.

"Liking La Push any better yet?" he asked.

"Nope."

"That's too bad," he answered smiling at me. I was immediately scared of what was going through his mind. I nodded and looked down at the food on my tray.

"What would make it better?" Jacob asked after a long period of silence.

"I don't know," I answered, Jacob nodded.

"Oh come on, just pick something!" Seth shouted at me. Jacob rolled his eyes at Seth.

"Fine, maybe I would like it better if there was sun and it wasn't raining," I snapped back.

"Hey well you're lucky, it's supposed to be a clear sky on Saturday," Jared said laughing, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but how warm is it going to be? Just because there is sun, doesn't mean it will be nice."

"Well it will be nice. It's going to be just over 77 degrees." Kim cut in.

"See now you have to like La Push a bit better." Seth shouted back. I sighed.

"Fine. I guess I like it a _bit_ better here." Everyone started laughing and I had to fight back a smile.

"And we aren't all that bad, are we?" Kim asked in a quiet voice.

Everyone stopped laughing and stayed quiet, waiting for my answer. I had to think about it. I couldn't say I didn't like them 'cause that would be mean. But did I really want to lie? But then I stopped; would I be lying?

"Um, well. To tell you the truth, you guys… all of you, aren't really that bad."

"Really?" Seth asked. I nodded and bit my bottom lip. _Didn't I promise myself I wouldn't be happy here? Didn't I promise myself nothing could make me happy here? Was it possible I was happy?_

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked quietly. I turned and looked at him. His face was worried.

"Nothing," I replied back, keeping my voice quiet. Jacob nodded but I could tell he didn't believe it.

"So since you like us, you should hang out with us this Saturday. We're all going to the beach to celebrate the warm weather. Even some people from Forks are coming down," Seth said excitedly. My eyes widened. What was I supposed to say now? Inside me, part of me wanted to go badly. But the other part longed to be back in New York, and not go to the beach. But only one part would win.

"Sure," I said in a quiet voice, keeping my eyes from looking at anyone.

"Good, we all know Jacob will be happy to have you there." Again laughter shook the table. I felt my face redden and heard Jacob stiffen up beside me.

The rest of the day was boring. More homework in Algebra, more homework in History. Gym we played Badminton, a sport I do not like. And Foods we learnt about how to cook chicken.

When I got home later that day I started on my homework. It didn't take as long as yesterdays but I didn't call Brandon. Just as I finished my doorbell rang. I quickly ran to the door and opened it to see Jacob standing there.

"Hey," he said quietly and smiled.

"Hi," I answered and let him inside. I didn't know why I did, but I did.

"Parents aren't home?" He asked as I went and sat down on the couch. He also took a seat on the couch, but on the opposite end.

"No, my mom had to stay late at work, and I have no idea where my father is." Jacob nodded his head. It stayed quiet.

"Can I ask you something?" Jacob said after awhile. I nodded.

"You don't hate me, do you?" I shook my head.

"If I hated you, what the hell are you doing in my house?" Jacob laughed.

"It's nice to know though." I nodded.

What was wrong with me? I had told myself I wouldn't like anyone or anything about La Push, but there I was, sitting in my living room with someone I saw as a… friend. And I had also promised Brandon I would stay away from Jacob, but there I was sitting with him on my couch.

"Can I tell you something?" Jacob asked quietly.

"Yeah," I replied, confused.

"Don't hate me or anything. And don't get freaked out."

"Okay I won't."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes. I promise not to hate you or get freaked out." Jacob nodded.

"I…"

Oooo cliff hanger!!! MUWHAHAHHAHAHHA. Sorry for such a short chapter after such a long wait. I'll try to update sooner next time. Please review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

"...I, I have... feelings for you," Jacob ending after a long pause. I stiffened and my eyes widened. What was I supposed to say to that? A boy I knew for not even a week already had feelings for me. I bit my bottom lip and nodded. Jacob shrugged.  
"Do you have anything to say to that..." Jacob asked looking at me in the eyes. His deep brown eyes pierced into mine and I felt as though I couldn't look away. I instead just closed my eyes and stayed quiet.  
Behind my eyelids I saw visions of Brandon and me. The two of us together and happy like before. I knew that if I opened my eyes Jacob would still be sitting there and I didn't want to see him, I wanted to see Brandon. Or did I? Part of me pushed me to open my eyes and look at Jacob instead of looking at my memories of Brandon. I didn't know what I really wanted to do, so I did the logical thing.  
Jacob was still looking at me as I opened my eyes.  
"So..." Jacob said quietly with a look of sorrow in his eyes.  
"Jacob, I have a boyfriend," I whispered quietly but saw no change on his face. I mouthed sorry to him, but he shook his head.  
"I know that already Nicole. And I don't care. I never said my feelings for you are in that way, just that I have them." Jacob shrugged.  
"Well then what do you mean?" I asked getting a little annoyed.  
"Just never mind, forget I ever said anything." Jacob shook his head and got up off of the couch. I got up after him and grabbed his arm.  
"No Jacob, I want to know," I said as he turned to look at me. He shook his head and headed for the door.  
"Just drop it," he said as he closed the door behind him. I opened it right away and saw him jogging towards his car. He turned back and waved to me. My arms stayed at me side as I watched his car drive away.  
I don?t know why I had wanted to know so badly, or why I had stayed standing in my doorway, watching where I had last seen his car. It didn't matter... did it? So what he had feelings for me, I didn't... right?  
The next day at school was dreadful. For one, it was pouring rain as I walked to school and cleared right up once classes started. Two Danielle was sick. Not that that really mattered but it was nice to have at least one "friend" in class, and she was that one "friend." Three Jacob wasn't at school. I don't know why it mattered to me so much, but it made the day a lot worse. Maybe it was because I was planning to corner him and make him explain what he wouldn't explain before. Or maybe it was something completely different, something that I didn't want to happen.  
As the bell rang for lunch, I slowly walked toward the table I ate lunch at, dreading it. But then I wondered why I was upset. I had no reason, except for the obvious reason of me being away from New York. Or did I? I sat down at my table and pulled my knees up onto the chair. I dropped my head into them and closed my eyes. What was wrong with me?  
"Hey Nicole!" Seth screamed from somewhere far away from were I sat. I looked up and saw Seth making his way toward me. Watching Seth walk swiftly up toward me, he reminded me of Jacob. A mini Jacob. Once Seth sat he started talking very fast. I only caught a few words.  
"Seth," I said quietly and he stopped quickly. Usually I didn't talk unless someone talked to me. I continued, "Where's Jacob today?" The words that flew from my mouth didn't seem like mine. Why should I have cared about where Jacob was? But there I was asking anyways.  
"You want to know where Jacob is?" Seth said quietly, his face full of shock. I didn't know how to answer. Did I want to know where he was? Did I actually care? I didn't answer, but Seth told me anyways.  
"He's just taking a day to rest." I nodded but didn't say anything back, I was too deep in thought.  
What was wrong with me? Why did I care about Jacob? Why was I always thinking of him? I knew how to answer those questions, but I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to admit the truth that was a growing pain inside of me. I didn't want to but I had to.  
"Seth, where does Jacob live?" I asked as I stood up. Seth's eyes widened but he didn't say anything and wasn't going to. I walked swiftly from the table and to the doors at the back of the cafeteria. Luckily it wasn't raining anymore so I didn't have to worry about getting wet.  
I walked very fast out of the school's property and kept on going. I wasn't sure where Jacob's house was, but I had to find him. It didn't matter that I was skipping school, I needed to find him.  
After about fifteen minutes of searching, I gave up and headed to the beach. I was alone there so I sat at the farthest bench I could find and put my mind together. I was being ridiculous and at the same time being reasonable. I knew in my heart that I had to find Jacob, but trying to find him without knowing where he lived was stupid. I closed my eyes and let my head fall backwards. It was just starting to rain lightly, so soon my face was wet and I assumed my makeup was running. I didn't care though.  
I don't know how long I sat like that, but it seemed like an enternity. It was probably more like thirty minutes though. It was nice just sitting there, letting the rain wash away everything. But soon my peace was ended when I heard someone sitting down next to me on the bench.  
I assumed it to be some drunken homeless person, because that's what it would be in New York. But after a long silence without the druken songs, I realized it must've been someone else.  
I pulled my head up and opened my eyes to see Jacob sitting there looking at me like usual. I smiled to see him sitting there and he smiled back. Silence followed.  
"Hi," I said breaking the void. "Hey," Jacob answered.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Well I went back to school and Seth told me you were looking for me, so I came to find you. And if I may ask, what did you need from me?" I smiled as I listened to the he said she said story. "I just needed to talk to you," I answered back and looked down before his eyes could captivate mine.  
"Well here I am. What do you need?" I bit my bottom lip, now regretting ever leaving the school. I knew what I wanted to tell him, but I didn't know how to word it. I took a deep breath and said the first thing that came to my mind,  
"I... love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Review please!**

"What did you say?" Jacob asked, his eyes sparkling. My eyes widened. What did I just say? Why did I just say that?

"Nothing," I said quickly. Jacob smiled widely and shook his head.

"Sure, just stay in denial."

"Jacob, I didn't, I mean, well, I didn't mean it." Jacob shook his head. He wasn't believing me.

"I don't believe that." I looked down at the sand.

"I don't either," I whispered and Jacob started laughing. He stood up and pulled me up with him.

"We should probably get back to school," he said pulling me towards his car. I looked down at my watch, it read 2:56.

"Uh, it's 'sorta a bit to late to get to school…" I said, drifting off. Jacob picked up my wrist and read my watch also. He nodded.

"True, schools over in… 34 minutes, no going back now right?" I nodded and Jacob laughed. "But you can't go home now because, well your parents will know you skipped…"

"And you can't go home because then your parents will know you skipped…"

"My dad won't care. He's… understanding," Jacob interrupted me.

"And your mom…?" Jacob stayed quiet for a while. I knew I said something wrong. "I'm sorry," I said covering my mouth. Jacob laughed.

"About what?" He said. I knew he knew, but I guessed he was just trying not to show it.

"I said something and I, I um…" Jacob interrupted me.

"Don't give yourself a headache. It doesn't matter what you said." Jacob shrugged.

"But I said something about your mother, and you, well, you went silent. And, I, uh."

"Shh," Jacob said interrupting me again, "Yes you did mention my mother and yes she isn't around anymore, it's okay though." My eyebrows scrunched together and my face filled with sorrow. Jacob's mother wasn't around anymore, he was living motherless.

"What happened to her?" I said before I remembered than it was rude to ask something like that. I was about to say "never mind" when Jacob explained.

"She died in a car crash a while ago." He shrugged and opened the passenger side of his car for me. I didn't notice we were already at his car and was surprised when he told me to go into it.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as Jacob started driving away from the beach.

"How about my house?"

"Um, but your dads there and what if he tells my parents…"

"He wouldn't don't worry."

"No, I don't want to go there."

"Fine," Jacob said with a pause, "how about my friend Sam's house, he doesn't live with parents and he wouldn't tell your parents." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Okay," I said, still worried about being caught skipping. I hated getting in trouble.

After a short drive, we arrived at this small, but cozy little house. It seemed like no one was home at the time because of how quiet it was around the house. But as we got into the house, Jacob didn't even knock to tell them he was coming in, I noticed there were many people home. Not only were the owners of the house there, Sam and Emily, but also a couple of kids my age. I remembered seeing them at school, roaming the halls and sitting in class. Paul and Quil.

"Hello Jacob," Emily greeted him as we walked into the small kitchen. All the heads turned as Jacob answered her and introduced me. It made me feel very self-conscious as all of their eyes bared into me. It felt as though they could know what I was thinking.

"I know you," Quil said as I went and took a set beside him at the small table. I nodded and remembered he was in my Chemistry class. Quil nodded back at me and smiled widely. Soon the conversations started all around me. I soon remembered how quiet it was as Jacob and me entered the kitchen…awkward.

I quickly looked around the room and noticed Jacob and Sam were no longer in it. I wondered where he was, but didn't have to wonder for very long. As Jacob walked back into the room, his face looked a little… stressed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the chair.

"Nicole," he whispered and soon all conversations stopped. Jacob smiled and dropped my hand.

"Nicole," Jacob repeated but louder this time. For some weird reason, I felt as though Jacob was about to propose to me. As he paused, I had a vision of him kneeling down on one knee and pulling out a ring. I imagined myself saying yes.

"I have something to tell you Nicole and I need you to believe me," he said. It wasn't something a man would say to a woman he was proposing to… I then remembered what he said and nodded. Jacob sighed and Sam coughed.

"I don't really know how to say this, because it's well, sort of weird."

"Just say the truth, say exactly what you would say. Wait that makes no sense, say it just up front," I said, still confused about what he was trying to tell me.

"Okay well it's easier that way, but… Okay, I'm a… werewolf." Jacob paused and let out a sigh. I burst out laughing. Soon I noticed that no one else was laughing along, but instead were looking at me funny. I slowly stopped my laughter and silence followed.

"You're telling the truth aren't you?" I asked Jacob and instead of Jacob answering Sam did.

"Yeah he is. He's really a werewolf and so am I and many other boys."

"Wait, so you are like… a man who turns into a wolf, but during a full moon?"

"No," Jacob answered this time, "We can change anytime we want, and we don't go crazy. It's confusing, but you'll get it as you start to hang with us more." I closed my eyes as I noticed the truth in what he was saying. No about how he was a wolf, but how I would be hanging out with them, well Jacob a lot more. That I, it was hard to admit it, now… loved Jacob, more than I loved Brandon. That's when it all went black and I felt myself fall to the ground.

The next thing I knew I was in a bed, but not a normal bed. It reminded me of the time I broke my leg when I played soccer as a kid. Then I figured out where I was. I was lying in a hospital bed, in a hospital.

My eyelids fluttered open and I looked around. Jacob smiled to see me awake and I smiled back. It felt weird to smile because I had tubes up my nose, supplying me, who knows what. I slowly moved my hand up and ripped them out. Jacob laughed.

"What happened?" I asked, not being able to open my mouth wide because of the neck brake I was wearing.

"You, uh, fainted and hit your head. We had to take you to the hospital in Forks, sadly."

"What's sad about the Forks hospital?" I asked and then the door to my room opened to show a beautiful, pale doctor. He seemed a little young to be a doctor, but he sure did brighten my hospital experience. Jacob sighed and slid out of the room, it confused me.

"Nicole Bass." The doctor said, "I'm doctor Cullen and it seems you fainted and hit your head. Is that correct?"

"Yeah?" I said, not sure about the answer.

"Well it seems the hit to the head didn't really do much, no trauma, but you will have that bump for awhile." I reached up and felt the goose egg that stuck out of the left side of my head, I let out a moan. Dr. Cullen laughed and slowly helped me out of bed.

After that, I walked out into the waiting room and had my overly protective parents freak out over me. It all went by as a blur, because I soon remembered the reason I passed out.

**Review please!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review please! And also, this story and my other story, are both coming to an end… =( I really am almost finished both of them, and I would love to finish them very soon because I have an amazing story in my head. It's not an imprint story, but a love story type thing. The main character will be Leah and… well you'll have to read it when I finish the stories I already have.**

**REVIEW PLEASE; PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

As the months passed, I learnt more and more about werewolves. I learnt that they were mortal enemies of vampires and that there were some vampires in and around Forks. Jacob wouldn't tell me who were the vampires, but he said they weren't dangerous. I also found out about many other weird things that happened with the werewolves. Like, when one of the boys was in wolf form and someone else also was, they could hear all of each other's thoughts. I thought that it would be pretty embarrassing while being annoying, but Jacob said that it helped to kill vampires when you can see and hear everyone's thoughts.

Jacob also told me about imprinting. He told me that for the werewolves it was a sort of love at first sight type thing, but it was stronger. He said that they don't technically "fall in love" with the person, but instead they become sort of addicted to the person. He explained it was like having a crystal meth addiction but with no side effects. He said that it was hard to go a day without your imprint and that they were the most important person in your life. I asked Jacob if he had an imprint and he said that he did and that I was it.

After he told me that, we were almost inseparable. At school he almost never left my side, other than when we were in class. And outside of school wild animals couldn't pull us apart. Even at night when I was in my bed, Jacob would sometimes sneak into my room and stay the night. My parents never found out, and neither did Brandon.

I had to admit, I did start to feel guilty about cheating on Brandon. He still loved me and called me once a week. I did talk to him, Jacob absentmindedly playing with my hair as I did, but he started to notice change. He started to notice I had less and less to say to him and that I seemed to forget what we were talking about. And one time he mentioned Jacob and I freaked out.

"_So Nicole, what's happened to that Jacob kid?" He asked one night. I was lying on my bed in Jacob's arms, talking to Brandon on speakerphone. I stiffened up as he asked about Jacob and I felt anger course through my body._

"_Nothing," I snapped as Jacob traced designs on my face with his hand. "Jacob is a great kid and I got him wrong. He's the nicest person I have met in La Push and I don't want you to ask about him again."_

"_Did he brainwash you or something Nic. You hated him before." I let out a deep breath._

"_Yeah that was then, this is now. I got him wrong, big deal. Now shut up about him." I hung up and turned to Jacob._

"_I'm sorry you had to hear that Jake," I said, laying my head on his chest and closing my eyes._

"_It's okay, you've changed and now your mine.' Jacob laughed and kissed me slowly on the forehead. I sat up and turned around. Soon my lips found Jacobs lips. Like always they were hot and soft, caressing mine with care. My fingers tangled in his hair as his moved up and down my back. I never wanted the moment to end._

But I did feel guilty about it. I remembered that there was a time that I told myself I was going to marry Brandon and have his children, but I changed. I still did feel something for Brandon, but I didn't ache for him anymore. I still loved him, but it wasn't lover's love, but rather love for a friend. But he still _loved_ me.

"What's wrong Nicole?" Jacob asked me once he noticed I wasn't talking. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was lying in bed once again and Jacob was beside me. I didn't have time to answer him because my phone started ringing. I knew it was Brandon so I didn't make a move to answer it. But someone else did.

"Nicole, the phones for you," my father called from the living room. I sighed and slowly picked up my cordless phone, having to sit up.

"Hello," I said, my voice having no emotion in it. I turned on speakerphone and put my phone down on the bed.

"Hey Nic, how's life?" Brandon answered. I closed my eyes and slowly laid back down in Jacob's arms. He started kissing my neck, trying to be as quiet as he could.

"Amazing," I said, letting out a big breath, not wanting to let out any sound.

"Really? You miss me still?" He asked. Jacob stopped kissing me and waited for my answer.

"Yes," I answered not really lying. It was true that I missed him but not the way he was missing me.

"Well I'm coming down tomorrow, remember." I paused and Jacob started kissing my neck again. Where had the days gone? The last time I worried about Brandon coming down was a month before. What day was it anyways? I looked over at the calendar that sat on my wall; it read "June 22." The next day after that was June 23, the day Brandon was coming to see me.

"Yeah I remember. I didn't know it was even June yet," I said, worried about what I would do about Jacob. Brandon was staying for 2 weeks and Jacob told me it was hard to stay away from an imprint for even a day. How would he live for two weeks? How would _I_ live? I wasn't only Jacob's crystal meth, he was my ecstasy.

"Awe Nicole, I've missed you so much. It'll be nice to see you." I looked up at Jacob, thinking his face would be full of stress or sorrow, but he was smiling.

"I can't wait to see you either Brandon," I answered still looking at Jacob's face.

"Do I get to sleep in your room while I'm there Nic? Or does your mother not trust us anymore?" Jacob's face stiffened and I knew what he got from what Brandon said. I got what he said too and was even more worried than before. I knew my mother wouldn't care if Brandon slept in my room, in my bed, because she still thought we were "just friends" and knew we wouldn't sleep together. It was true that Brandon and I have slept in the same bed before, but I was still a virgin. Bur I had a feeling Brandon planned to change that within the two weeks he was there.

"I, uh, don't know," I answered not wanting to tell him the truth.

"You know, I'm sure she will. And I can always get her to change her mind."

"How would you do that?" I asked and Jacob started to kiss my body some more.

"Your mother trusts me and…" Brandon trailed off and I was sure he heard a small moan leave my mouth. Jacob had pulled my shirt down and was kissing my chest. It surprised me and I couldn't stop myself.

"What are you doing?" Brandon asked me. I pushed Jacob off of me and he laughed under his breath.

"Oh, I'm uh, just, uh…" I was lost. I had no idea what to say.

"You were getting changed and cold metal touched you," Jacob whispered in my ear, too low for Brandon to hear.

"I was getting changed and cold metal touched me…" I said hoping Brandon would believe me.

"So you were talking to me while you were getting changed, I hope you do that while I'm there," Brandon said his voice going deep. Jacob laughed under his breath again.

"Yeah… So I should go, I have a lot of stuff to do before you get here," I said, taking the phone of speakerphone and sitting up. Jacob laughed a little louder after that and I rolled my eyes.

"Can't wait to see you Nic," Brandon said.

"Me neither. See you tomorrow."

"See all of you tomorrow." I hung up and dropped back into bed. Jacob burst into laughter.

"Shut up. Brandon still means something to me. We've been best friends forever." Jacob nodded and mouthed sorry to me. I smiled and knew I couldn't stay mad at him. I slowly sat up and turned around so I was sitting on top of him. I moved my lips up and down his face a few times before I reached his lips.

**REVIEWWWW**


	9. Chapter 9

**I think there is only about one more chapter left after this one. It's very depressing isn't it? But hope you like this chapter and the last; well most likely the last one will be up later tonight. But don't be too sad because after this story is finished, along with Love Triangle, I am starting my next story with the main character being Leah. I hope you will read that one also and it is going to be called "Run Baby Run." So enjoy the, hopefully, second last chapter. And like always, review!!!**

The voice over the intercom informed me that Brandon's plane was just arriving. I was standing alone in the small airport in Port Angeles, both dreading and waiting for Brandon's arrival.

I had many things flowing though my mind at that very moment. I was worried I would fall back in love with Brandon when I saw him and break Jacob's heart, but I was also worried I wouldn't be able to pretend that I was still in love with Brandon. There was only one side to win, so someone was going to be hurt and I already knew who that was going to be. And it wasn't going to be Jacob.

"Nicole!" I heard my name being shouted from the opposite direction I was looking. I turned to see Brandon running up to me, his bags already in his hands. I looked up at the clock I stood in front of and noticed that Brandon's plane had already been on the plane for 15 minutes.

I looked up at Brandon again and smiled. I didn't have to fake a smile for this boy, because I truly did love him, just not the right kind of love. I loved him as a brother… or better yet, as a best friend. But he wanted to be loved as a _boy_friend, not just a regular friend.

"Brandon," I laughed and ran up to him. He caught me in a big bear hug, like the way a friend would hug a friend and wished we could've just stayed that way. Of course we couldn't though, because he still _loved_ me.

Brandon grabbed my face in between his hands and traced his lips around my face. Finally he found my lips.

I had kissed Brandon, so many times I lost count, before but it had been so long since I had. And also, I had been kissing a completely different set of lips for the past couple of months. The times I kissed Jacob, he had been gentle, and his lips were always very warm and soft. Brandon and I kissing on the other hand, was rough and his lips were nowhere near as soft and warm as Jake's.

I don't know how long we kissed, standing in the middle of the airport, but soon my breaths were shallow and my hands were tangled in his hair. Finally we stopped, Brandon pulling away first. It confused me, I thought it would've been I who pulled away first.

"That's enough for now, we have to save it for the bedroom," Brandon whispered in my ear. I didn't say anything back as I tried to catch my breath because I was still confused. I knew in my mind that I didn't love Brandon that way, but I still wanted his lips to be moving against mine. I didn't want to have sex with him, but I still wanted his body close to mine. I didn't want him, but I did want him.

As we walked slowly out of the airport, Brandon told me stories about what had been happening back in New York. He told me about who were and weren't couples, who was a virgin and who wasn't, and about the many upon many of girls that tried to seduce him.

"Well, why didn't you say yes?" I asked Brandon when he finished his story about how the hottest girl in school invited him over to a "party" and ended up trying to make his have sex with her.

"I wanted to save my self for you Nicole, and anyways I didn't want to cheat on you." I bit my bottom lip. He didn't want to cheat on me, but there I was, cheating on him.

"I wouldn't have cared Brandon," I said under my breath before we stepped into my parents waiting car. The conversation couldn't keep going until the car ride, but even then it was hard to get even three words out. My parents, well my mom in general, was gushing over Brandon. Telling him how much taller he was, how he seemed to grow up in the past months. Brandon laughed when my mom told him the stories about her new class she was teaching. In the end, we never did get the conversation finished, because by the time we were alone, neither of us could remember it.

We were in my room at the time, Brandon setting up him bed on the ground, even though both of us knew he had no intention of using it. It was 8:00pm at the time and my parents we going out for dinner in Forks. The palms of my hands started to swear as their car faded into the darkness.

"We're alone," Brandon said, raising his eyebrows. I nodded and pushed myself against the wall by the end of my bed. I was sitting up on my bed and Brandon was also sitting on it, but on the opposite end. That didn't last for long, even though I prayed for it to.

Before I knew it, I was laying down on my bed, fully dress, but with Brandon above me. By that time my heart was racing, both out of fear and excitement. Brandon started kissing my neck and shoulder blades, having to pull my shirt down. I closed my eyes and prayed for us to just stay like that, while also praying for him to hurry and get my clothing off.

That's when the doorbell rang.

My button up shirt was fully open and Brandon had undone my bra strap. He didn't notice the doorbell, or just ignored it.

"Brandon, stop the doorbell," I said pushing him off of me and snapping my bra back on. I quickly buttoned up my shirt and fixed my hair. I knew who it was immediately and was both thankful and angry about it.

"Who ever it is sure knows how to ruin a moment." I nodded and quickly ran to the door. As I predicted Jacob was standing waiting, with Embry, Jared, and Seth behind him. I smiled when I saw him but dropped it quickly. How was I supposed to explain three, shirtless guys standing at my door to Brandon?

"Hey Nicole," Jacob said as he let him self in. I didn't mind, because I did tell him he was allowed in anytime. The other boys quickly followed. They went quickly to the living room and made themselves comfortable. That's when Brandon came in.

"What are they doing here?" Brandon asked quietly, Jacob heard of course and answered,

"Heard Nicole had a friend coming down from New York, thought we would introduce ourselves."

"Well who the hell are you?" Brandon asked his tone a bit rude.

"Well that's Jared, and that's Embry oh and that's Seth," Jacob said pointing them out.

"And what about you? Who are you?"

"I'm Jacob Black, or better yet, I'm Nicole's boyfriend." That's when it all started.

**Evil cliffy once again. The next chapter/ last chapter will hopefully be up later tonight. I'm going to start it lie right now, because once I'm finished this story, I won't have to worry about it anymore lol. And please review, I love getting them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Like I said, it is the last chapter, I know how depressing. But remember to look for my other story "Run Baby Run" Enjoy the last chapter and please review!**

"No, I'm her boyfriend," Brandon said, his face fuming with anger. I could feel my eyes filling with tears but I told myself that it was not a time to cry. Brandon needed to know the truth and I needed to let go of him.

"Not anymore," Seth peeped up from the floor, which he was sitting on. Brandon turned his face to look at me.

"Is this true Nicole, because if it is, then what the hell am I doing here." My tears started to tumble out of my eyes as Brandon's voice went from soothing to angry. I nodded slowly and opened my mouth to tell him why he was there. I wanted to tell him that he was there because I wanted him to know, but not that way. That I wanted to tell him myself and us be alone. I wanted to tell him he was here to see his best friend, whose relationship had been through a lot. I wanted to tell him he was my best friend, always had been, and always would be. I wanted to remind him of our childhood memories, and remind him what I made him promise me when I told him I would be his girlfriend. That he promised that even if the relationship didn't work out, or something happened between us, we would always be best friends.

But when I opened my mouth to tell him all of this, I started to cry. No not cry, buy sob. I couldn't say anything but a whole bunch of messed up mumbles. Jacob ran up to me right away, but I pushed him away and fell to the ground. My legs pulled up to my chin and crying, that's how I stayed for a while. I knew that no one dared to say a thing now, and that no one dared to even breath.

Finally after minutes and minutes of crying, I looked up to see Jacob's face torn in agony and Brandon's face filled with anger. I didn't know whom he was angry at, Jacob, or me but he was angry. Very angry, lethal angry.

I still couldn't say much then though without bursting into tears again, so I couldn't say all the things I wanted to say to him, but I could say two words that calmed Brandon's face a little bit.

"You promised," I managed to choke out and Brandon's face twitched. I knew he remembered the promise he made to me, the promise our friendship rode on.

_"Nicole," Brandon said running up to me on the first day of grade ten. It was our seventh anniversary of being best friends and Brandon told me he had something special for me. _

_I stopped immediately and turned to see Brandon running down the parking lot towards me. He stopped a foot away from me and held out a piece of paper. _

_We had a type of game when we were little, where we wouldn't say things out loud to each other but would instead write it down on a piece of paper. We had stopped playing the game when we went into Jr High and Brandon was playing it then._

_I grabbed the piece of paper from him and read the few words that were written on the front._

Will you be my girlfriend?

_It read with little yes or no boxes at the bottom, I took the pen from his hand and scribbled in another small box. This box was an "only if you promise me something" box and I checked it and handed it back to him. He looked at it and then at me and then at it again and wrote _

And what is this promise?

_And I turned over the paper and wrote on the back the promise. In the end it read_

I Brandon, promise that even if the relationship between Nicole and myself does not work out, or something comes between her and I, it will not ruin our friendship.

_And at the bottom were the check boxes "I promise" and "I don't promise." Brandon checked "I promise."_

"I did promise," Brandon said under his breath and his face turned to a face of sorrow. I felt more tears start to prickle at my eyes as I stared at Brandon. He looked back at me, his eyes also glassy from tears. I don't remember how long I looked at him for, but the next thing I remembered was waking up in my bed with Brandon sleeping on the bed he made on the ground of my floor.

I knew that the night hadn't been a dream, because I wasn't that stupid. Jacob must've carried me upstairs or something and Brandon must've just followed. I hoped that all would be okay.

"Are you awake?" Brandon said quietly sitting up. I sat up too and saw Brandon was putting on a fake smile.

"I'm so sorry Brandon…" I said about to start my whole speech that I remembered from the night before, but Brandon interrupted me.

"Don't be sorry. I guess I was being a bit melodramatic, it's just I don't know. I'll live anyways." He seemed to be lost for words but it didn't matter. He forgave me and was at least trying to keep the promise he made to me. I had to thank him for that.

The rest of the two weeks were kind of…awkward. Brandon and I tried to fall back into the routine of being just friends. It was difficult, not for me, but for Brandon. At times he leaned in as to kiss me and had to pull away fast before his lips found mine. It wasn't that hard for me because I had Jacob and I knew that Brandon was made to be my best friend, not my lover.

After the two weeks were over, it was easier on both Jacob and me. He could again climb through my window and spend the night with me. He could now talk about what was happening within the wolves and what was happening with the vamps in the area. All in all it was nice having Brandon gone, but then again it wasn't. I still missed him now and again, and sometimes regretted ever leaving New York. But I survived and so did Brandon.

The next time I saw Brandon, August of that year when Jacob and I went down to New York, he had a new girlfriend and she seemed to be perfect for him. I could tell that she was completely in love with him and that she never wanted to leave his side. She was like a trusty dog that loved its owner more than it should have. But it was still cute. We even went on a double date, which was kind of awkward for Brandon and I, but we survived through it.

All in all my life went on and so did Brandon's. After graduation in grade twelve, Jacob asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes. We married the following summer and had our first of 2 children in March after the wedding. He was a boy and therefore would become a werewolf when he was at the age. We named him Adam after my father.

Our next child was a girl, which we named Audrey after the actress Audrey Hepburn. She was born a year after Adam. Life was wonderful for my family and I, even when Jacob had to go through the hard task of trying to stop phasing. Finally he did and we grew old together, like a family should.

When Adam turned 16 he phased for the first time. He became the alpha of the pack even though there were still some of the wolves from Sam's pack still around, those being Embry and Leah. The thing that surprised us the most though was when Adam imprinted on Leah only a week after phasing for the first time. Wow was Leah ever happy. And another thing that made Leah happy too was when Audrey phased into a wolf at the age of 19. Leah was happy that there was finally another girl, but Audrey wasn't. But that's another story.

**ALLLLLLLLL DONE! Wow that was fun writing it. Hope you enjoyed it and hope you read my next story, which have not yet started yet, which will be called "Run Baby Run." And please review for my last chapter of Decisions!**


End file.
